Soul of a Black Rose
by MedaLink
Summary: For AmyLeeFan. When Michelangelo rescues the lead singer of a rock band, he finds there's more to her than what meets the eye. Rated for suicidal references.MikeyOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, so all the lawyers can leave me alone.

The story of this fanfic and its characters belong to AmyLeeFan and me, who are partners in this little tale. I hope it turns out well.

* * *

It was a cold autumn night as our terrapin heroes roamed around from roof to roof of the giant skyscrapers of New York City. It had been quite a quiet night outside; ironically New York was called the "city that never sleeps". The turtles were wandering the night as part of stealth training, and also to help out anyone attacked by any street punks and muggers. They would always save the day, but were rarely thanked for it because of their appearance. Calling the person who just saved your life a monster—now that was irony. 

Michelangelo, the orange-head banded turtle was getting tired of looking at empty streets and wanted some excitement. He and his brothers separated to better examine the city and looked on his corner of the Big Apple with no luck. He looked around for anything and everything, but it was just another average and boring night for him. Michelangelo always got a jolt in his heart when he could do something incredible like his favourite superheroes, but knew some people would just judge him by first glance and assume him as something evil. For once, he felt sad, but as listened to the cold breeze, he heard music.

"Huh?" Mikey wondered. "Where the shell is that coming from?"

He followed the music to what looked like an old theatre, full of punk and goth styled teens. It sounded as though there was a concert going on. Now Michelangelo was finally getting excited.

After finding his way inside without being seen, he learned there was a "Battle of the Bands" contest going on. The music he heard before was still being played, by a band known as Dark Angels. The group consisted of punk and a few goth-dressed band players, and the only girl was the lead singer. As Michelangelo listened to the lyrics she was singing, he became depressed. They were quite dark and very sad, but the audience paid more attention to the rock music. Michelangelo wasn't close to the band, but he felt like the girl was about to cry any minute. Her song sounded like someone—possibly herself—was about to let go on life, but something kept her to hold on, and they were grateful. The girl had long black hair with purple highlights and wore a black corset top and black combat boots. When the song finished, the audience broke into an uproar of cheering.

"So this is where you've been!"

Michelangelo turned around with a scream to find his brothers, Raphael, Leonardo, and Donatello.

"Mikey, what the shell are you doing over here?" Raphael asked.

Mikey was still quaking from the sudden shock. "Umm…I just heard music and I thought I'd check it out. That's all."

"I did hear something about a 'Battle of the Bands' contest on this side of town. Looks like it's a full house tonight."

Don began to chuckle. "Maybe Mikey came hear so he could hear that girl sing."

Michelangelo blushed as his brothers began to chuckle. He didn't have a crush on that girl. Then again, maybe he did. To take his mind off of it, he looked to the stage to find the Dark Angels won the contest and a giant cheque of five thousand dollars. Once everyone began to leave after they burst into a roar of cheering and final farewells, the turtles headed out.

Still looking for any trouble, they began to look around the theatre for any signs of suspicion. Meanwhile, Michelangelo was looking for the lead singer of Dark Angels. There was something about her that made him feel different, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He suddenly spotted her and the rest of the band, loading of their instruments in their car. Her band kept trying to give her the cheque, but she kept refusing it.

"Guys, I don't want it!" she kept yelling, "I do not need your charity!"

"C'mon, Amy," One of her band members said, "You need this a whole lot more than we do."

"Caleb's right," Another band member said. "Once we play one more show and get a record deal, we're sure to have enough for all of us."

"It's not about the money…" Amy said quietly. Finally giving in, she sighed. "Okay, I'll take it, but this is going to be the last time"

Michelangelo didn't know what was going on with her, but he was feeling a lot of pity in his stomach. However, there was an unrecognizable feeling he had that was not caused by pity. He saw her walk into the car with the cheque tucked under her arm, but as she was about to open the door, a pair of shadowy hands grabbed her and pulled her into the dark alley. He and the band gasped as she began to scream, and then suddenly stopped. Then, a couple of thugs came out of the shadows and pulled out a gun for each hand.

"Okay," the first one said. "Anybody tries anything funny and she and the rest of you are going to die!"

"Just hand over all of your money and the cheque and you'll all be spared as long as you don't rat on us!" Another yelled.

Caleb and the others slowly got out of the car with their hands up and tossed all of their money onto the ground with the guns still pointed at their heads. Meanwhile, Amy had begun to regain consciousness, but as she tried to force herself up, another crook grabbed her by the throat, blocking out the air from her lungs.

"It looks like the little lady didn't get the message." The third one said. "What'll we do with her boss?"

"She defied our orders, but since I'm such a nice guy, we'll just make her death quick and painless!"

The third crook threw her to the ground like a rag doll, causing her arms and a bit of her head to bleed. Her band screamed that she was unconscious during the threat and begged them to stop, but they had to stop, otherwise they'd be killed too. Suddenly, as the crook readied his gun at Amy's head, he was grabbed up and lured into the shadows by a certain Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle.

"Don't you know it's wrong to hit a girl?" Mikey asked teasingly. "And it's even worse if you use a gun."

Then, he dropped the guy back on his feet, but right before knocking him out with a forceful punch.

The other two were about to fire at the teens because of the sudden attack, but then two more creatures in the shadows pulled then into the darkness and gave them the beating of their lives. When it was all over, Caleb and the others rushed to Amy's side, where she was still lying on the ground, not noticing the Turtles still hiding in the shadows.

"Derek, is she alright?" Caleb asked.

The teen, Derek placed his thumb over Amy's wrist, seeing if there was a pulse. "Her pulse is a little slow, but she'll be fine."

"Good thing we have a geek like you in the band." One of the other band players chuckled.

"Shut up, Akira!"

Then, they were all suddenly pulled up by an unknown force and pulled up to the roofs in a very shadowy face. They didn't know what it was; they were just praying not to get killed. Of course, it was the Turtles who pulled them up to the roof, trying not to draw any attention. When they all finally got to a good place, Leonardo handed them the money that was stolen, including the cheque.

"I believe this stuff was stolen from you." Leo said. "Well, you're okay now, so you can just go now."

They were about to leave with their money, but then they noticed Amy waking up, and punching Michelangelo hard in the jaw since she had no idea what was going on.

"You'd better get away from me, you thieving freak!"

"_Great," _Mikey thought. _"I just saved her life and she still thinks I'm a freak—the wrong one, but a freak nonetheless."_

Kicking him out into the open of the roof, Amy was ready to take Michelangelo down. The Turtles and her band tried to stop her, but she still went for it. She tried to punch him, again, but as he got up, Michelangelo blocked it.

"Will you get a grip!" Mikey shouted. "I am not…

Then suddenly, Michelangelo and Amy gasped as they got a better look at each other. They began to back away from each other as Amy's friends came to her side like the Turtles did for their brother. When he looked into her eyes, Michelangelo began to feel a wild beating in his heart and finding it difficult to breathe. Amy felt the same thing in her chest, but she couldn't tell if it was out of fear or something else. She found it weird to feel this way about a humanoid turtle, but there was something in his eyes that soothed her anguished soul.

"Hey, you've got some nerve beating down on our brother like that!" Leo shouted to Amy.

Raph took out his sais and twirled them in each hand. "Don't try messing with us again, 'cause I'm just itching for a fi—

"Guys, stop it!" Mikey yelled as he defended Amy. "You guys are treating me like a baby! And besides, she was just trying to defend herself. Isn't that—

He was about to ask if he was right, but she suddenly fainted in fear and exhaustion. Michelangelo rushed to her side, but the band blocked his way.

"Get away from Amy, you creep!" Derek shouted.

Don walked over to them. "Look, we're just going to treat her wounds back at our lair and then—

"Yeah, right," Akira growled. "You're just a bunch of creeps! Besides, we barely even know all of you."

Raphael gave them an evil eye, which made them keep quiet for a while. "Here's the deal:" he said. "We take her in, nurse her back to health, and bring her back home. That's that."

It took them a minute for them to think about it, but they all finally accepted the deal.

"Okay," Caleb said, "But if she's not back by noon tomorrow, we'll find you and take you down."

After thanking them in a way, they headed down off of the roof down an emergency fire ladder, leaving Amy in their hands.

"C'mon," Leo said, "Let's get back and find a safe place for her before Master Splinter found out."

Ready to get back, the Turtles jumped off of the roof and found their way down the nearest manhole. Michelangelo was the one carrying her, and clutched her tightly as he hoped she would get better as they headed for home.

* * *

Well, there's the beginning of another story. I hope you'll all enjoy it. Just read and review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ninja Turtles. The story belongs to both AmyLeeFan and me. That's it. Quit bugging me, you stupid lawyers! (sigh)

Okay, sorry I haven't updated in a while. It's just with school and Christmas and my addiction to video games. Well, it happens. So, Merry/ Happy (insert religious holiday here) and a Happy 2006!

* * *

Deep down in the layer of the Turtles, Amy had been resting for the whole night since she had fallen unconscious. She was out like a light as Michelangelo put her to sleep in his bed while they had to keep her a secret from Master Splinter. After they got back, they all finally hit the hay, but Michelangelo watched over Amy all night, hovering over her as she slept. He knew he would be extremely tired in the morning and would never make it through morning training, but to him, it was worth it. He just hoped Leonardo and Raphael would at least trust Amy long enough to keep her a secret until noon tomorrow. 

Once morning came, Amy felt weary as she finally awoke in Michelangelo's bed. Her vision was a bit blurry, but she saw the room was surrounded by comic books and video games. It was obviously not her room. Her entire surroundings had a very awful smell to it, and it wasn't just from the rotten pizza in some places in the room. Once she took one more look, she saw the orange-head banded turtle from yesterday was sleeping on the floor.

"_Where the heck am I_!"Amy thought in her mind. _"And what is that turtle-person thing doing here?"_

She was about to get up, but a strong pain in her head made her feel nauseous, which made her feel like she was going to throw up.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Amy turned her attention to the voice, only to find the orange-head banded turtle looking right at her. She could have screamed, but she felt too sick to even do that.

"My…my head hurts." Amy groaned. "I don't feel so good."

Michelangelo placed his hand on her forehead, then taking it off in seconds. "Sheesh, you're burning up!"

Suddenly, there came a loud tapping at the door. Immediately, Mikey hid Amy under the covers, making it look like she wasn't there.

"Come in!" Mikey said nervously.

He was relived to see that it was just Donatello. "Hey, Mikey, you're late for breakfa—

"Don, I'm glad you're here! Amy's caught a fever and we really need some medicine. You've gotta help! Please?"

Donatello was shocked to hear Michelangelo cared more about Amy than about breakfast. If it were pizza, it would mean the first sign of the apocalypse.

"Well…" Don thought aloud. "I don't exactly trust her, but I do more than Leo and Raph. Besides, if she's sick, health is suppose to come first. I'll go get the medicine."

"I can't breathe!" Amy muffled under the blankets.

Once Donatello was gone, Michelangelo released Amy from the clutches of his blankets to give her some air, but then, he soon spotted his other two brothers and his sensei at his doorway, staring at him sternly.

"So," Splinter said, "This is what you've been hiding from me, Michelangelo."

Michelangelo could have had a good explanation; instead, he stared at his brothers hard.

"You traitors!" yelled Mikey. "You said you'd help keep her a secret."

"Mikey, it had to be done." Raph growled.

"We don't know anything about her." Leo continued. "For all we know, she could even be a spy working for Bishop. She can't be trusted so easily."

Raph nodded in agreement. "You can't just protect some girl you don't know just because you have a crush on her!"

Mikey blushed. "I…I do not have a crush on her! And besides, we have to help her because she's got a fever and those punks from last night really hurt her. You guys are being a bunch of quickly-jumping-to-conclusioners!"

"Mikey, that's not even a word!" Raph yelled.

During the argument between them, Amy really needed to get back home, but she felt too sick to do it. Despite her fever, however, she jumped out of bed with the blankets wrapped around her and ran right through the Turtles and their sensei and to the nearest exit.

"Hey, come back!" Mikey shouted.

Mikey bolted right after her in attempts to bring her back and let her rest, but she was quite quick as he chased her out of the lair and through the sewers.

Meanwhile, Donatello watched with silence with his brothers and sensei once he got back with the medicine.

"Did I miss something here?" he asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Amy had been able to find a way out of the sewers when she climbed the ladder of the nearest manhole and into the city. Checking for anyone watching, she slowly got out and climbed up the fire exit in a deserted alleyway. Once up top, she began racing from rooftop to rooftop, but once she got to the third one, she suddenly collapsed. Not far behind, Michelangelo caught to Amy and placed her in his arms, as her fever grew worse. 

When Amy collapsed and fell unconscious, she began to dream of short flashbacks of her life. There was a family photo with her parents and her sisters, the days she saw each of her sisters being born, the funeral of her parents, a gun in her hand, pointed at her head, and her embracing her sisters with one of them holding a crayon drawing of all of their family. She had cried so hard on that day, and she was crying as she was held in Michelangelo's arms.

"Hey, don't be sad," she heard a voice say, "If you'll wake up and not slap or punch me, I can help you."

Slowly opening her eyes, her vision was soon set on the orange-head banded turtle, Michelangelo.

"Oh, it's you again." Amy said with her throat aching. "What do you want?"

"Duh, to help you." Mikey said. "You shouldn't run outside like that with a fever. You could catch penomonia."

"Don't you mean pneumonia?"

Mikey blushed. "Uh…yeah. So, you ready to go back?"

Amy groaned. "I am not going back to that smelly sewer place!"

"No, I mean to your house, if you'll just give me directions. I promised your band I'd bring you back home by noon."

Amy sighed. "Okay, whatever green guy."

"My name is Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey."

"I'm Amy."

While Amy gave him the directions he needed, Michelangelo carried her and quickly ran through the city in the shadows to Amy's home. He couldn't quite tell if she was feeling better, but he would see soon enough. Eventually, he reached a pair of old apartment buildings.

"So, which one's yours?" Mikey asked.

"It should be the red one." Amy answered when well enough.

With ease, Michelangelo spotted it, but something was wrong. "Oh, you mean the one with the smoke coming… out…of …it?"

Amy looked at him quizzically. "Smoke?"

When she got up on her feet, she gasped as she saw black smoke and flames coming out of the apartment. There were firefighters and bystanders everywhere, but Amy didn't care because of one thing: that was her apartment.

"Oh no, my apartment!" she screamed. "Danielle! Molly! Sam!"

Dropping down onto her knees, she began sobbing like never before. Michelangelo wanted to comfort her, but he knew what he had to do. Quickly, he headed towards the red burning building and entered the flaming room through the window.

Covering his mouth, he carefully ran around the hot flames and searched for anyone inside. It was lucky for him the fire started not too long ago, otherwise anyone would've died of heat in there. Listening carefully, he began to hear screams of help coming from a closet. Carefully, he kicked it open due to the doorknob being too hot for his hand, and found three little girls huddling together in a group.

"Are your names Danielle, Molly, and Sam?" Mikey asked.

"We're not supposed to talk to strangers." The middle girl said.

"Especially a giant talking turtle!" The eldest girl screamed.

While the youngest, an infant, was crying, Michelangelo picked all of them up and ran out the safest way.

"It's okay!" he said. "I'm a friend of your big sister, Amy!"

While trying to hold to the little girls, he jumped out of the widest opened window and landed in a deserted alleyway. Once he made his landing, he saw Amy crying with her band, but once she saw Mikey with her sisters, she ran to them and embraced all four of them. Michelangelo couldn't help but blush.

"Oh, guys, I was so worried about you!" Amy sobbed. "I thought you were dead."

"We're okay, big sister." The middle girl said.

"We tried to get out, but someone locked the door from the outside." The eldest girl said.

"Hmm…" Akira thought. "Pretty suspicious."

"So, you guys thing that someone started the fire on purpose?" Caleb asked.

Suddenly, at the end of the alleyway, a man in black, came out and walked over to Amy. Luckily, Michelangelo managed to hide at that time.

"Amy Laine," the man in black said, "I just heard about what happened. It seems you were not at home at the time the fire started."

"But my band was at home. They're were babysitting them." Amy explained.

"Would a babysitter leave three young girls at home in a burning building?"

"It wasn't our fault!" Derek shouted. "We were a few meters away from them for a five seconds and then someone drugged us and when we woke up, we were outside and the building was on fire."

"Do NOT give me anymore excuses!" The man in black shouted. "Amy Laine, you have failed to take care of these girls, and therefore, I am sending them to a foster home."

Amy gasped. "Mr. Smith, please don't take my sisters away! They're all I have left!"

Despite the girls screaming and trying to get away, Mr. Smith took them by the arms and pulled them away to a white van.

"You're lucky I'm not sending you to jail for this, Miss Laine." Mr. Smith said coldly.

Amy felt even sicker. First, she catches a fever and winds up below the sewers with mutated creatures; then her apartment bursts into flames, and now this. She began to sob softly as she shivered because of her fever.

When Michelangelo watched Mr. Smith take the three girls away, he noticed something suspicious about him. As the girls cried, Mr. Smith grinned devilishly. Carefully making his move, Michelangelo made it up to the rooftops and jumped from one to the other as the white van took off with the girls. Once it made a stop into a completely deserted street, Michelangelo jumped down onto the truck's roof. He had to make sure no one heard him. He carefully unlocked the back door to see the smiling faces of the three young girls.

"C'mon, lets get you girls out of here." he whispered.

Once he was able to save them, he headed back onto the rooftops without being seen by Mr. Smith or anyone else. And just in time to see the look on Mr. Smith's face when he saw the girls missing.

Meanwhile, Amy was still upset from her sisters being taken away and Michelangelo suddenly taking off without even saying goodbye.

"Don't feel bad, Amy," said Akira, "Maybe he took off so he could rescue your sisters."

"Ding, ding, ding!" They heard from the turtle that emerged from the shadows from behind them. "Give the Japanese kid the ten thousand dollars!"

The girls ran happily to their sister and Amy did the same. However, she kept them from embracing her.

"Sorry, guys," she said, "But I just caught a fever, so no one's catching it."

"We really owe you big, green dude." Caleb said. "Sorry for calling you a freak."

"Believe it or not," Mikey said, "You guys aren't the first."

Amy giggled for a bit, but then she sighed. This could've ended happily, but now she had no place to stay, even if she did have her sister's back.

"You know, Amy," Mikey said, blushing. "You and your sisters can live with me and my bros until you can find a new place to stay."

Danielle and Molly cheered. "Can we sis," they said, "Can we? Please, please, please?"

Little Sam just giggled.

Amy sighed. "Okay, but I really hope your brothers can trust me."

Michelangelo headed for the nearest manhole and opened the lid. "Well, ladies first."

Danielle took Sam and carefully headed down the ladder to the sewer, despite the bad smell, followed by Molly. The band soon took off so they wouldn't attract attention, but wished Amy the best of luck. Before Amy went in to the sewer tunnels, she kissed Michelangelo, which turned his face completely red.

"Thanks, Mikey," she said.

Once she went down, Michelangelo did a little, happy, victory dance and then followed them down last, heading straight to his home.

* * *

Okay, so once again, I want to apologize for not updating in a while. I'm pretty sure all you guys had some work to do too. Well, Happy Holidays! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ninja Turtles and half of this whole story belongs to AmyLeeFan, who requested me to write it. And it has been a LONG time since I wrote it, so I apologize.

* * *

It was dark and quiet in the empty sewers. The awful smell of the sewer water made it a whole lot harder to breathe in the underground maze-like structure. Molly was gripping Michelangelo's hand tightly, since she was afraid of the dark and he was now carrying Amy around because her fever was making her weaker. He was also keeping a good lookout for his brothers at the risk of taking more people down to his sewer home. Eventually, they made it their safely. 

The turtle in orange was relieved to see that the coast was clear so far. However, they could still be hiding somewhere. Silently, they tiptoed all they way back to his room, with great success of not getting caught. However, that worry didn't become reality until they reached their goal. Michelangelo sighed in relief at first, but then turned to find his family was waiting for him in his room all along.

"You just couldn't listen to us, could you," Raph yelled, "You just had to bring her back, along with some little twerps. Why don't you just broadcast all over New York where we are?"

"Raph, please," Mikey said, "Let's not fight in front of the little kids. And I have a good explanation for it! Honest!"

Amy knew this was going to happen and she was right. She pitied Michelangelo if this was all his brothers did to him everyday.

"Mikey," Leo said, "Tell us one good reason that they should have to be here."

Mikey gulped as he readied himself to tell the tale. "Well, I took Amy back home, but her apartment was on fire, so I rescued her little sisters and I said…they could live with us." He ended laughing nervously.

"Are you crazy?" Raph yelled, "They don't belong here, Mikey!"

"Well, it looks like you're not exactly the welcoming neighbour, are you?" Amy taunted, ready to stand up for her saviour, despite her fever. She got off of his back and faced the red-banded turtle. "C'mon, man, we're tired, homeless, and you won't even help us out."

Now Raph was ready to blow his lid off. "If you ask me, a good-for-nothing kid like you deserves to live on the streets!"

Raphael was so mad now, that his fist began flying right at Amy's head. Everyone gasped at the fact that Raphael would lose his temper so quickly for no reason. It happened so fast, that they couldn't do anything. Luckily, before Raphael's fist made contact with Amy's face, Splinter stopped it with his cane.

"Raphael, enough of this!" he scolded at his son, disappointed, "Control your anger, my son. She is an outsider, but she is still in need of help."

Mikey smiled. "So, sensei, can they stay? Please?"

Splinter sighed. "If she and her family are in dire need, then they can stay."

Michelangelo was jumping for joy with Danielle and Molly, but Leonardo and Raphael were stunned by the idea. Unfortunately, whatever Splinter said goes. Amy, too was smiling, right before she fainted from her fever. Michelangelo and Amy's sisters gasped, but luckily, Donatello managed to catch her and set her on Mikey's bed.

"She shouldn't have been running around like that," the brainy turtle said, "But with the right treatment, she'll be good as new tomorrow."

Mikey sighed in relief. "Phew, that's good," Then, he took the hands of the little girls. "C'mon, I'll show you around the layer. I'll let you play some of my games, but don't erase my files or beat any of my scores."

The little girls cheered as Michelangelo took them out of his room and out into their lair. Leonardo, Raphael, and Splinter left his room after him, still feeling uneasy about Amy and her sisters living in their lair, while Donatello continued to look after Amy and her high fever.

After Don made her take some medicine, she slept away and thought about Michelangelo. She wasn't sure why, but since she had met him, the large wound in her heart that her sisters' love was trying to heal wasn't feeling as hurtful anymore. Perhaps Michelangelo was the one to help fill that void in. So she decided that maybe it was time to talk about her past in a long time since it happened. Of course, she didn't know why she would do that. Maybe his laid-back attitude was rubbing off a bit on her. And for the first time in a long time, she smiled as she slept—not a big smile, but still a smile.

* * *

Smith felt like he could go out on an all-killing spree. He grumbled in the chair of the dark office as he waited for an answer from his former boss. He couldn't believe the three Laine girls had escaped that easily. He knew the boss's answer would be far from easy-going. 

Hun had turned his chair back around to face Smith, once known as "Diablo" of the Purple Dragons. He was angered by the fact that the three out of four daughters of Andrew Laine had escaped unharmed, foiling his plans for revenge.

"How could you possibly let them escape?" Hun roared at Smith as he smashed his fist nearly through his desk. "Those girls were supposed to be mine, Diablo! You were suppose to burn that apartment to the ground! And in exchange, I'd drop all of the debts you've own the Purple Dragons for years."

Smith just stared at Hun nervously. "Sir, I did as I was told. I burned down that blasted apartment, but some idiot saved them from that inferno. And when I got that second chance, someone opened the back of my truck and took them away. You can't blame that on me, sir!"

"And I suppose the government you work for had nothing to do with it? You left the Purple Dragons because you were afraid of heading back to jail, and afraid of me, but I wouldn't let you off the hook that easily. You were a coward, Diablo, and you always will be!"

"I thought killing Officer Laine and his wife would be enough revenge for you. Why do you need his daughters too?"

Hun grinned at him like the devil he was. "I want to make sure his whole entire family can stay together in the afterlife," he said evilly, "Only the blood of his whole family can satisfy my revenge."

"What about his eldest, Miss Amy Laine?"

Hun continued to grin like the devil, making Smith's skin crawl. "We know how weak her heart is. We'll just let her take her own life."

* * *

Jack Frost had certainly made it a cold nigh, even if it wasn't entirely winter yet. Amy was sitting out on the roof of the closest building next to the turtles' lair. She sat there in silence, watching the stars, with a wool coat and an orange scarf Michelangelo let her borrow. Since her fever was getting better, she was allowed to go outside for a while. Luckily, Michelangelo was just coming out to see her, with two mugs filled with hot chocolate. 

"Hey, Amy," he said to her, "I got some hot chocolate for you." He handed one of the mugs to her.

Silently, she thanked him and took the mug in his hand. Luckily, her mug cooled off to a good, warm temperature while Mikey hesitated and felt the heat burn his tongue. When he was speaking with his tongue out, Amy couldn't help but laugh a little, but it wasn't much of one. Michelangelo decided to investigate this.

"Why the long face?" he asked, "I mean, I know Goths aren't all that cheerful, but you look like you're down way deep in the dumps."

"It's nothing," she said to him, feeling nervous and choked up inside.

"C'mon, Amy," Mikey whined, "You're so depressed you look like you're going to kill yourself."

She sighed. "I tried to once…"

Mikey gasped when he heard this. "Amy, I…I didn't know! Oh, geez, I am so sorry! I never should have said anything!" He began to panic and talk incredibly fast and apologize more times than Amy could count.

"MIKEY!" Amy shouted, finally making him stop.

"Sorry…" he said bashfully.

Amy took a breath in and prepared to explain. "I wasn't always this depressed. Back when I was young, I lived a pretty happy life happy life with my parents. I was really attached to them when I was little. I wanted to go everywhere they went. I still felt that way even after Danielle and Molly were born. My dad was a police officer, so I always wanted to go along with him and fight the bad guys with him."

Mikey chuckled at that, and then let Amy continue.

"But then, everything started to change. About a year ago, not too long after Sam was born, my dad and my mom were out for a trip into town, and there was a big shootout caused by the Purple Dragons. Both of my parents were their main targets. Then, after their funeral, I just felt so upset. My grades were going down, and I was getting bullied a lot. So, one day I found my dad's gun in his drawer. I aimed the gun right at my head because I just couldn't take the pain anymore, but then Molly showed me a picture she drew of all of us together, and I just…

Then, Amy burst into tears, barely able to breathe because of her sobs. Then, Michelangelo took her into her arms and ran his fingers through her raven black hair.

"It's okay, Amy," he said comfortably to her, "It's okay. You don't have to finish it for me." He was beginning to cry himself. "I know it's really hard to deal with, but you just have to remember that there are people who love you and can help you move on. Your parents are watching over you, y'know?" He soon had wiped away his own tears. "Oh, man! Now you've got me doing it."

He rocked the crying Amy slowly and gently, and soon, they were staring into each other's eyes. Amy's eyes were wet and bloodshot, but to Michelangelo, they were still beautiful. Amy couldn't tell how to feel about Michelangelo. Just looking at him made her heart feel like it was beating again. Then slowly, they moved closer to each other's faces; Amy's skin tickling when she felt Mikey's hot breath on her face.

Then suddenly, they heard something like a gunshot, and Mikey grasped his shoulder in pain. Amy gasped in shock as she saw that there wasn't any blood on Mikey's shoulder, but a tranquilizer dart. Then, as the turtle's vision begin to grow hazy and his body numb, he saw two shadowy figures take Amy away from him and into parts unknown. He'd chase after her if he could, but his body grew weak, and soon, the drugs made it hit the floor, sending him into unconsciousness.

* * *

Okay, that's third chapter, and AmyLeeFan, I am REALLY, REALLY, REALLY sorry for not updating this in a long time. I hope we can still be friends. Well, now I'm going to hide because it's a cliff-hanger(puts on protective armour she can barely move in) 


	4. Chapter 4

The cold rough floor hit Amy before she was ready to brace herself, causing a cut to open on her cheek. Her hands and feet were tied behind her back, making it impossible for her to move. From what she could see, her prison was a simple square, concrete room with one light hanging from the ceiling. She thought it cliché, but it didn't make her feel any better. She just prayed that Mikey was all right.

She heard the only door in the room open slowly behind her with a loud creek and saw a large, burly figure approach her. She couldn't make out his features too well, but she immediately recognized the Purple Dragon tattoo coiling around his right arm. She shook wildly, trying to escape her bonds.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here," Hun remarked at the figure at his feet with a sadistic chuckle in his voice. "Amy Laine, rock singer, eldest sister of a family of four, and daughter of the late Andrew and Candy Laine."

"What do you want from me?" Amy growled. "Let me go, or so help me God, I will kill you!"

"Such tough talk from such a little lady. Normally, I wouldn't consider your worthless life so significant to me that I'd keep you alive, but since Diablo's report, I thought you could be of some use to me."

Amy continued to glare at him, keeping her mouth firmly shut.

"When he and the rest of my men captured you on the rooftops, he noticed a very peculiar creature with you. Unfortunately, he was too frightened to go anywhere near it, so he just left it there unconscious instead of capturing him as another hostage like anyone with a brain would have done!" He punched a large crack in the wall in all of his frustration. "Of course, being the gentleman that I am, I decided to calm his fears and worries with the taste of hot lead."

Amy could feel bile in her throat, but was relieved that Michelangelo wasn't hurt.

Hun quickly turned back to her. "That's where you come in. You see, you were with one of four terrapins I've been dealing with for quite a long time now." He took out a katana hanging from his waist and motioned the tip of the blade inches from her throat. "All you need to do is tell me where their lair is and I'll let you escape with your miserable life."

"Why?" Amy spat back, fully aware of how close the sharp steel was to her neck. "You don't have anything to threatening with; you probably want my whole family dead anyway! Besides, their lives, and my friends, mean a whole lot more than mine anyway. If killing me means that you'll never find them, I'm happy with that."

Hun just glared at her with contempt in his eyes. She was as stubborn and self-sacrificing as her parents. Still, he had other plans for her. "I had a feeling you'd say that. You don't think much of yourself, do you? What you fail to understand is that while you feel that your own life is insignificant to you, others may not feel the same way. That one turtle you were with seems to have taken a real shine to you. So, if I can't use you to lead me in, I can still use you to lure them out." He withdrew the katana back into his belt and picked Amy up by grasping a huge chunk of her hair, causing her to gasp in pain. "All I need are a few cuts and bruises to make the turtles more persuasive."

Amy closed her eyes as Hun's fist flew in towards her face.

Michelangelo's head swam as he tried to regain full consciousness. All he could see was a swirling of colours and shapes, his mind so heavy with the drugs that he could barely tell the difference between either one. However, his mind eventually began to clear and the shapes around his eyes began to take solid form. Lifting himself up carefully, Michelangelo took in his surroundings: his old room back in the depths of New York's underground, his brothers and sensei. Flashing back to how he got into this situation, a horrid chill went through his body when he realized something terrible had happened.

Amy was gone.

"Amy! She's gone! She's been kidnapped! We've got to find her, quick!" He tried to jump to his feet, but his head spun in protest and he felt a pair a hands pushing him back onto his bed.

"Easy, Mikey," Don said softly, "You can't be playing 'hero' in this state."

Raph was just shaking his head. "Why is that whenever we go out fighting crime, you always end up being the damsel in distress?"

Mikey groaned weakly, too out of it to make a proper comeback. "So, do you know what happened to her?"

Leo sat next to his weak brother. "Well, we don't know for sure where she is, but we suspect she was taken by the Purple Dragons. There were a couple around where we found out unconscious. We were lucky we managed to fight them off before they could do any more damage to you."

Raph growled in the corner. "Yeah, luck is right. Everywhere you go with that chick, one bad thing happens after another, and now Hun and his mooks are bound to use her against us." He sighed in annoyance. "Why'd you have to go and fall in love at a time like this, Mikey? You should have just left her alone and let her solve her own damn problems!"

Mikey blushed in both embarrassment and at Raph's remark. "Hey, if it hadn't been for me, she would have ended up as dead street trash and her sisters fried in that apartment inferno!"

"But why did you have to get us involved?" Raph shouted, "We've already got enough problems with the Purple Dragons; it's bad enough she's got her own bloodstained ties with Hun to deal with!"

Don looked away awkwardly. "I...sort of did a background check on her family while you guys were out," he explained to Mikey. "These guys," he was referring to Leo and Raph, "weren't totally convinced she was the kind of girl to bring home to the lair."

Raph continued with his rant, closing in the space between him and his brother. "Now he's gonna use her as a throw-away pawn to get to us and her sisters, and it's all because you had to be a weak, love-sick, idiot shell-for-brains!"

Leo forced himself between the two. "Enough, Raph, you've made your point! I don't like what's happening either, but we've got no choice. We've got innocent lives into our lives and it's our responsibility to get them out. Once Amy's sisters and her band mates are safe, we'll go out hunting for Purple Dragons and see where she's being captive."

Don suggested that they work on their strategy and give Mikey some time to himself, leaving him alone in his empty room. He was thankful for it as the tears streamed down his eyes. He liked being the goofball of the group, to always provide comic relief whenever the situation called for it, but he didn't like how inferior it made him feel compared to his brothers. He couldn't help it if he was weak or unfocused or never thought things out strategically. He knew Splinter never chose favourites between his sons, but that didn't make him feel less like extra baggage on his worst days. He was grateful for Amy because of that. She was grateful for whatever he could do for her; she smiled whenever his lame jokes made her laugh; she even trusted him enough to talk about her deepest, darkest secrets. With Amy, he didn't feel like a worthless extra shell. She genuinely loved and respected him for who he was and he felt the very same way.

Realizing that his sob story wasn't going to help him find Amy any sooner, he wiped his tears away and headed out to help his brothers.

It was a quiet cold night in New York City. The turtles had searched every street corner and alleyway in the city, in the deepest, darkest parts of city's underground, hoping to find any information from the Purple Dragons about where Hun was and where he was holding Amy. Each time they had to use physical force, having to beat the answer out of each one when negotiation was no longer effective. Michelangelo was the least hesitant to hold back his punches and kicks, nearly knocking them out cold in his rage whenever they withheld information about Amy's whereabouts. His anger was to a point that even started to frighten Raphael. Sadly, no matter how many Purple Dragons they beat up, they still didn't have any leads.

"Damn it!" Raph cried. "We've searched this entire city and still nothing from these mooks! How hard could it be to find one goth singer around here?"

Leo put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Raph, relax. Losing it isn't going to make it easier for us to find Amy, and it certainly isn't going to make Mikey feel any better."

"Well, we can't just leave her out there to die!" Mikey shouted. "We've got to keep looking for her before Hun does anything to her or finds out where her sisters are! And if he does, it's all my fault!"

Don put a reassuring hand on Mikey's head. "Don't worry, Mikey, we'll find her. There's no point in beating yourself up over it. The important thing is that you're out here helping to rescue her instead of moping around in your room about it."

Mikey took in a deep breath and nodded. He felt better actually doing something about the problem instead of crying over a missed opportunity to help. He was glad he felt so focused and determined on this.

The turtles were about to head over to another block when they heard a series of loud screams coming from another direction. Now was not the best time, but they could not ignore a cry of distress. Heading in the direction of the screams, they bolted off into the shadows of the city.

Leaping to the ground of an open area in a maze of buildings, the four turtles stared in shock at what had caused those frightened screams. There, standing in the centre, were Danielle, Molly, and Sam, clinging to Caleb, Derek, and Akira in terror.

"What the shell are you guys doing here?" Leo asked.

"We got lost on the way to the police station." Derek calmly said.

"We followed the directions like you said, but the girls wandered off because they thought the saw something." Akira said in the same tone as Derek.

"We ended up here, totally lost, but...we're very happy...to see you." Caleb followed.

There was something about the way they talked that seemed suspicious to the turtles. It was too quick and calm and the words came out shaky. Their body language was also too tense for simply getting lost in the Manhattan maze of buildings. They walked closer to investigate the group when a figure arose out of the shadows.

"It's a trap!" Danielle screamed at the top of her lungs, "Run away!"

Before the figure could do any harm, Michelangelo leaped and knocked the weapon out of his hands, but he was too late, as another enemy appeared and knocked him out onto his shell.

His brothers were ready to respond when a whole circle of Purple Dragons appeared, surrounding them and closing in. They tried fighting them off, but the swarm kept coming in closer and closer until there was no room left to move, forcing them to take the beating of their attackers until the world around them went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Tonight was a very rough night for the turtles, the moon obscured in the thick dark clouds of the city with no light to guide them. The warehouse they had ended up in was cold and uninviting. It held the stench of dust and smoke, along with the nauseating scent of the many bodies in the room, covered in dirt and grime and the blood of others on their skin. They would have loved to leave had it not been for the thousands of these Purple Dragons surrounding them with guns and blunt weapons, ready to silence them for good should the need to rebel arise. They also knew it would just make things worse for the real victims here.

The turtles felt sick to their stomachs when they had finally awoken from consciousness, only to behold the sight of Amy lying on the floor, beaten and cut up to a bloody pulp but still barely alive. Michelangelo's heart ripped in half and he would have charged at Hun had it not been for the gun pointed at his head. Amy's sisters and band mates were also forced to share the same terror, as they struggled in their bonds with guns pointed at them and knives standing inches from their faces. It looked like the night wouldn't end without cold blood being spilled.

"Well, well, looks like we meet again, sewer freaks," Hun laughed at the turtles sadistically.

"Why do you want with us, Hun?" Leo growled back.

"Nothing but a little silence and cooperation, if you don't mind. I've been wanting to take you turtles out for years, but you've always managed to escape my clutches. But now that I have some hostages on the same page as you, I think I can be more persuasive." He pointed to the henchmen watching over Amy's friends and sisters, guards who twitched with so much agitation that their weapons shook too close to their hostages. "If you try anything funny, they'll be the first to get it."

The turtles tried to keep their mouths shut; Mikey and Raph were having the hardest time.

"Now listen up," Hun continued, "The cops are on high alert for us tonight, so killing you all at once and discarding you without leading them back to us would attract too much attention and take up too much time. So I've decided to spare only one of your groups for the night. For now." His smile turned smug. "However, I won't be deciding which one of you decides to leave here tonight alive." He moved towards Amy, picking her up by the hair and lifting her up to stand straight. "On your feet, you!"

"Amy!" Mikey cried. "You'd better let her go or I'll-" He was cut off by his brothers who were blocking his mouth before Hun's henchmen could move.

"That's right; you'd better learn to keep your mouth shut if you don't cooperate. You've already seen what I can do to her if you disobey me."

Amy's breathing was shaky and shallow as she looked back from one group to the other. Her sisters just stood there in her friends' arms, shaking and weeping silently, while her band mates looked despairingly at the floor. They would have liked to help Amy out if her sisters' lives weren't tied to theirs. These were the people she had grown up with and loved dearly with all of her life. On the other hand, the turtles had risked their lives to save her. She had only known them for such a little time, but that was no excuse for the burden she had put on them. And Mikey...oh, Mikey...

She shook her head frantically. "I can't do it."

Hun slapped her hard on her bruised cheek. "Listen, you bitch, I gave you a job to do and you will follow through!"

"I...I can't, okay? Look, you hate me the most; why not just kill me right now?"

"I said 'shut up'!" Hun was ready to swing another punch at her when she ducked under him and stole the gun from his holster. Keeping her distance away from him, she shut her eyes and pushed the gun to her forehead, her hands trembling as she hesitated to pull the trigger. Caleb, Derek, and Akira gasped in fear, but the only thing they could do was cover the girls' eyes. Hun was shocked and irritated, but simply stood there, waiting to see what would happen. Michelangelo wasn't as controlled as the others.

"Amy, don't!" Mikey cried.

"Why shouldn't it?" Amy shouted back. "You never would have been in this mess if it hadn't been for me. I can't provide for my family; I can't get by on anything else but my music; I couldn't even do anything to save my parents! If I wasn't in the way, you'd be able to save my friends and sisters in no time!" Tears were streaming down her face now. "You'd all just be better off without me!"

"That's not true! You're...kind and...headstrong. I think your music sounds awesome, and if you weren't there for your sisters, who would be? They'd go nuts without you!" He tried to find the right words. "I know what it feels like to hate yourself. Sometimes I feel like my brothers would be better off without me. I mean, I'm not as strong as them, or smart or focus or determined, but at least I try because I care enough about my family to help them out in a jam! Oh, now this is starting to sound so cheesy."

"Just get on with it, shell-for-brains!" Raph yelled, trying not to sound harsh after what Mikey had said. He thought Mikey was annoying, but he could never hate him that much.

"Please, Amy, just put the gun down! If you shoot yourself with that thing, you're only going to do more harm to the people who care about you than good! You've got a ton of people who love you! Your band loves you! Your sisters love you! I lo..." He lost his composure right there. "Lo...lo...lo..."

"Baka, just spit it out already!" Akira hissed under his breath.

Mikey's face was beat red now. "Well, you...you make me feel awesome and...special when I'm with you; let's just leave it at that."

Amy took a deep breath and wiped away her tears, slowly lowering the gun away from her head. Slowly and silently, she walked over to Michelangelo and wrapped him in her arms, the turtle returning her gesture. Nothing more needed to be said between them.

"Aww, how touching," Hun laughed as he towered over them. "Too bad I'm not a fan of sappy moments."

He aimed his fist, ready to strike at the two, but Michelangelo blocked him and kicked him under his jaw, sending him flying toward the ground. He ordered his men to finish them off, but the other turtles saw their moment to escape and swiftly disarmed the gunmen before they could kill anyone. Michelangelo lead Amy and the others to a safe corner away from the other dragons, while Leonardo, Donatello, and Raphael managed to distract them and fight them off until the number of henchmen decreased significantly. Each time a Purple Dragon got too close to Amy or her family, Michelangelo would fight them back with the utmost focus, not even stopping to make a wisecrack.

The real trouble came when one of the gang members took out a flamethrower that forced Michelangelo to back into the corner with everyone else. He tried to fight him off, but another gang member had snuck up behind him and knocked him back onto his shell. Fearing the worst, Amy took the gun she had stolen from Hun and shot at the two, one in the arm, the other in the leg. The other turtles came to their aid, knocking the henchmen out and disposing of the flamethrower. However, the still-lit flamethrower had landed next to flammable equipment, causing a large explosion inside the warehouse and spreading fire all over.

"Everybody out!" Leo cried over the flames.

They reached for the closest exit, getting everyone out as safely as they could. Michelangelo and Amy were the last to leave when Hun had emerged from the flames, charging at Amy and hoping to take her down with him. Michelangelo was quick to notice and, with all of his fury, sent Hun flying with one strong punch to his gut, knocking him back into the inferno. Getting out safely, they joined the others hiding on the rooftop of a nearby building. No one knew if Hun ever managed to escape the fire.

Sometime later, Amy and her sisters returned to the city to a new home, where they would be under the supervision of a new social worker to ensure that Danielle, Molly, and Sam were getting the right care they needed to keep living with her sister. She also returned to playing in the Dark Angels, still singing dreary rock songs, but having much more heart in her voice. Most nights they played, the turtles were welcome to special seats in the shadows of the theatre, with Michelangelo trying to sit as close as he could without getting caught. When Amy wasn't spending time with the band or taking care of her sisters, she would be out with Michelangelo, exploring the city in the night hour. It was during this time that the two got to know each other more, sharing their interests and history to the other. The more time they spent together, the deeper their bond became and the deeper their love for each other.

Sadly, their time together wasn't meant to last. Amy eventually got a call from her band telling them that they had received a deal from a record company to sell their music to the general public and tour nation-wide. Amy was ecstatic about travelling the country and being able to play her music while her sisters could come along, but that would mean that she wouldn't be able to see Michelangelo, maybe not for the longest time. So the night before she left, she invited him up to the rooftops and told him the sad news. He held his head low in unhappiness, but waited until she was done speaking.

"I really do like being with you, Mikey, but.." she hesitated. "this could be the opportunity of a lifetime for me, and if I go, my sisters will be set for life." She held his hand. "But I don't want to go if it means if I have to leave you."

"W-W-Wait a minute!" Mikey cried. "You're about to hit the big time! Don't pass this up because of me! You've got dreams to fulfill, kid, live a little!"

"But Mikey-"

"Hey, hey, hey, let me finish! I mean, of course I'll be bummed out, but I know it must be weird holding on to a relationship with a turtle for this. I mean, think of the tabloids!"

Amy smiled. "Well, don't think I'm breaking up with you or anything. You'll always be my number one turtle, no matter what. I'll try to see you in New York as much as I can."

Mikey turned away shyly. "You'll think about me while you're on tour, won't you?"

Amy took his face in her hands. "Promise." She closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his, while he returned her kiss and brushed his fingers in her hair, neither wanting to forget this moment.

After Amy said goodbye and headed off the rooftop back home, Michelangelo waved behind her, tears falling from his eyes. Just behind him, Leonardo, Donatello, and Raphael were watching him with pity. Sure their brother was goofy, but they still loved him nonetheless. When they thought Michelangelo was ready to talk, they snuck up behind them and patted him on the back.

"Hey, Mikey, why the long face?" Raph teased, "You didn't do anything to make her dump ya, did ya?"

"Raph, don't be so harsh," Don rebuked, "You know Mikey knows the ladies better than to do something like that."

The four of them all laughed together into the night.

"Well, we should head back," said Leo. "Master Splinter's probably waiting for us."

As they headed through the streets of New York City, leaping effortlessly from rooftop to rooftop, Michelangelo spotted a flower shop that had black roses displayed in its front window, the same kind of flowers he had gotten for Amy, and he smiled. They reminded him so much of her, dark and thorny like her attitude, but beautiful and sweetly fragranced like her inner aura. Every time he felt upset or alone, he would look at these black roses and think of Amy, just as much as she would think of him, and these shadowed lovers would await for their reunion on the horizon.


End file.
